


You're a Good Boy

by Nikolaus_Chaser



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, And read it out loud, And then this happened, Bath, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Episode: s01e19 Hand-to-Hand, I recorded it, I was bored in French class, It was funny as hell, M/M, Panty Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Sore Ass, Spanking, They stole my laptop in Chemistry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 00:46:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3402260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikolaus_Chaser/pseuds/Nikolaus_Chaser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin is a good boy, and Arthur knows it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're a Good Boy

Merlin knelt at the foot of the bed, his hands crossed behind his back. He squirmed a bit, his hard cock aching and straining against the confines of his tight panties. The panties were black with lacy, hot pink trim, and a little pink bow in the front. They were tight; just on the verge of uncomfortable, and they trapped the slick head of his aching cock under the hem, brushing against the sensitive skin on the underside of his cock and making him squirm. He bit his lips, wiggling his hips a little bit and trying to get more friction against the rough fabric of the lingerie. If he could just get some relief…

“What are you doing, pet?” Arthur’s voice startled Merlin, and he would have jumped if Arthur’s strong hand hadn’t been placed on his head, calloused fingers raking through his raven black hair. Merlin whimpered, leaning into the touch of his Master and rocking his hips.

“Please, Arthur, I need you…” He breathed, looking up at Arthur with desperate emerald eyes. Arthur hummed, stroking his hand over Merlin’s cheek and tilting his chin up.

“What do you want me to do?” he asked after a moment, pink tongue poking out to wet his dry lips. Merlin whimpered at the sight, his cock throbbing in his tight panties as he thought of all the things that that tongue could do to him; his cock; his _ass_ …

“Merlin.” Arthur pulled sharply at the young man’s black hair, grabbing his attention. Merlin gasped and looked up at his Master, biting his lips.

“I want you to eat me out, please…” He gasped, his cheeks burning bright red with embarrassment. Arthur’s lips twitched up into a small smile.

“Is that so, Merlin? You want me to eat out that pretty little ass of yours?”

“Y-yes, please, sir…” Merlin said breathlessly, his cock throbbing painfully at the mere thought of Arthur’s skilled tongue pushing into his ass and stretching him out. Merlin squirmed, precum pearling at the tip of his cock and staining the lace of his panties. This detail didn’t escape Arthur, and he felt his own erection swelling in his pants as he ran his fingers through Merlin’s hair.

“Is that all that you want, baby?” He asked. Merlin’s cheeks turned red.

“And… I want you…” He bit his lips, swallowing. “I want you to spank me.”

Arthur smiled. “Good boy.” He said, then sat down on the edge of the mattress. “Now, come lay over my lap.”

Merlin nodded, scrambling to his feet and quickly bending over Arthur’s lap. Arthur chuckled, steadying him on his lap and running his hands over Merlin’s perky ass through the silky fabric of his panties. He licked his lips, watching as Merlin wiggled his ass. He tapped it lightly, then stroked his hands soothingly over the spot he had slapped.

“Be patient, sweetheart.” He said, then very slowly pulled the panties down over the curve of his ass. Merlin whined loudly as the fabric brushed over his sensitive cock. Arthur smiled and steadied him on his lap again, running his hands back and forth over the smooth skin of his ass cheeks. After a while, though, Merlin began to grow restless. He whined, rutting against Arthur’s denim clad leg.

“Come on, Arthur, give it to me already. I can take- _AH!_ ” He yelped as Arthur suddenly smacked his left ass cheek hard, leaving a red, stinging imprint on his skin. Merlin yelped and Arthur quickly shushed him, running his fingers through Merlin’s thick black hair.

“Be quiet, Merlin. I’m in charge now.” He said sternly. Merlin whined softly and Arthur shushed him again, swatting at his ass. Merlin fell silent and Arthur smiled, stroking his hair soothingly.

“There’s my good boy.” Arthur said. He ran his hands over Merlin’s perky ass cheeks again after that, then began to rain smacks down on Merlin’s ass. The young man yelped and whined with every hit, grinding his erection against Arthur’s leg. Arthur lost count of throw many spankings he gave Merlin, giving up counting at 26 and just allowing himself to enjoy the desperate noises his boy was making. He only stopped when Merlin was panting and squirming in his arms, the only sounds he was making cries of _”Please!”_ and _Harder, sir!_.

Merlin’s ass was bright red and warm as Arthur laid him down on the bed, draping his body over the young man’s and kissing the back of his neck. Merlin made a desperate sound in the back of his throat, thrusting his hips against the sheets. Arthur smiled and nipped his neck.

“Arthur…” He gasped, his eyes shut tight. Arthur ran his hands up and down Merlin’s sides, whispering in his ear.

“Don’t worry, baby. I’ll take care of you.” He said. Then he trailed kisses all the way down Merlin’s bare back until he reached his ass. Merlin gasped and whimpered at the contact, his body going tense. Arthur laid gentle kisses over the red skin, standing up and kicking his pants off. As he stripped, he spoke.

“I’m going to eat you out now. Gonna shove my tongue up your ass and stretch you real good. Get you nice and ready for my cock.” He said. Merlin whined, bucking against the sheets. Arthur chuckled and climbed back onto the bed, now naked, and grabbed him by the hips. He helped him to sit up on his hands and knees, then. Merlin glanced back at Arthur as he got into position, his emerald eyes wide and burning with lust.

“Please, Arthur.” He gasped, his body shaking slightly. Arthur smiled and leaned forward, licking a stripe up Merlin’s trembling thigh and wrapping a hand around his heavy, dripping cock. He stroked it slowly, peppering Merlin’s inner thighs with soft kisses. He gave Merlin’s cock a squeeze, pressing his thumb into the wet slit. Merlin bucked into his fist, a loud groan escaping his mouth.

“You can cum whenever you like, baby.” He said before he dove in, pressing his face into Merlin’s ass and licking around his rim. The muscles clenched and he felt Merlin shiver. He smiled and ran the flat of his tongue over Merlin’s hole, kissing the rim before pushing his tongue in. At that same moment he began to stroke Merlin’s cock again, his fist slick with precum already. Merlin moaned loudly, burying his face in the sheets and rocking back against Arthur’s face.

Arthur thrust his tongue deep into Merlin’s hole, nipping at the rim of his hole. Merlin yelped loudly, his body shaking he his hole clenched around Arthur’s tongue. He could already tell that his boy was close, so he flicked his wrist and circled Merlin’s cockhead. That was it for Merlin and he moaned, cumming all over Arthur’s fist. Arthur stroked him through the orgasm, Merlin’s cock twitching violently as he shot load after load of cum into the bed sheets. Arthur wondered just how long his boy had needed to cum as he let go of Merlin’s cock, sitting up and licking his fingers. 

He hummed and closed his eyes, enjoying the salty, tangy taste of Merlin’s cum. Then he leaned over him, opening up the drawer of his bedside table and pulling out a bottle of lube. He popped it open, pouring a generous amount on to his hand and pushing a finger into Merlin’s already stretched out hole. Merlin hummed in content, reaching down and touching his spent cock, which was already half hard again. Arthur smiled.

“My greedy boy. Do you like that? Do you like my fingers stretching you out?”

“Y-yes…” Merlin moaned, his eyes falling closed as Arthur pushed a second finger in and began to stroke his cock again. Arthur smiled.

“I bet you do. You’re such a cock slut for me, Merlin. Such a good cock slut for me. Do you like being my cock slut, baby?” He asked. Merlin moaned in response, bucking his hips and rocking against Arthur’s fingers.

Arthur chuckled, pushing a third finger into Merlin’s ass and pumping them in and out. Merlin gasped loudly and cried out when he hit his prostate, whining and wiggling his hips.

“Arthur…” He gasped.

“You ready, sweetie?” He asked. “Ready to take my cock up your ass like the good boy you are?”

Merlin gasped, whining loudly. “Yes, _please_.” He whimpered. Arthur smiled and removed his fingers from Merlin’s ass. He grabbed the lube and poured a generous amount onto his hand, stroking it onto his neglected cock as he watched Merlin’s gaping hole clench around nothing. He groaned at the sight, leaning forward and wrapping his arms around Merlin’s waist. He rutted against him, his hard cock resting in the cleft of his ass and pressing against his hole.

“Ready?” He breathed, his breath coming out in heavy pants. Merlin growled in response, rocking back against Arthur’s hard cock.

“Yes!” He gasped Arthur licked his lips and sat up on his knees, steadying Merlin’s hips before he pushed all the way in, bottoming out. He groaned loudly, closing his eyes and grinding his hips against Merlin’s. The dark-haired man moaned, burying his face in the pillows and fisting his hands into the sheets. 

Arthur reached out and grabbed the nape of Merlin’s neck, holding him down as he thrust deep into him. _Fu…_ So tight, so _tight_ … Oh my God…” He gasped, pushing himself deeper into Merlin’s ass and searching for his prostate. When he found it Merlin cried out, chanting Arthur’s name into the sheets and clenching his ass around him. Arthur gasped at that, bucking his hips harder and groaning.

“Fuck, _fuck_ , Merlin… so tight, so _tight_ for _me_ … So beautiful…” He babbled, moaning loudly as his hips stuttered. He came inside of Merlin, groaning loudly as he milked his cock. He cursed loudly and called out Merlin’s name, and that was it for the young man. Merlin came again, painting the sheets white with his cum.

After he came down from his orgasm, Arthur groaned softly and slipped out of him. Merlin groaned softly and rolled over, wincing as the sheets brushed against his still sensitive ass. He smiled up at Arthur, who hoisted him up into his arms. Merlin wrapped his own arms around Arthur’s neck, nuzzling his cheek. Arthur ran his fingers through his hair as he carried him into the bathroom.

“You did such a good job.” He whispered, kissing him softly. Merlin hummed and kissed him back, watching Arthur as he set him down on the edge of the tub and turned the faucet on. He bit his lips.

“My ass hurts.”

Arthur licked his lips and nodded. “It’s okay, baby. I’ll give us a bath and then we can lay down and take a nice, long nap. I’ll rub some lotion on your backside when we get out of the bath.”

“That sounds nice.” Merlin said as Arthur sat back down on the edge of the tub, beside Merlin. Merlin wrapped his arms around Arthur’s neck, nuzzling his chest. Arthur stroked his hair back, kissing his forehead and smiling.

“Good. “ He smiled. “You were such a good boy tonight, Merlin. You were absolutely beautiful.”

Merlin smiled and closed his eyes, humming softly in response to Arthur’s words. Arthur smiled and turned, dipping his hand into the rising water in the tub to check the temperature. Merlin leaned into him.

“Arthur?”

“Hmm?” Arthur turned back to look at his boy, a gentle look on his face. Merlin smiled.

“I love you.”


End file.
